Computing devices, such as smartphones or desktop computers, often have a security measure that prevents accidental and/or unauthorized access. The locking of a device may simply be aimed at preventing casual contact with the device from leading to a dialed number or similar input, or it may be aimed at preventing a user other than the owner of the device from accessing the full functionality of the device (partial functionality like a clock and access to dialing 911 may be permitted even when the device is locked). For example, a user of a smartphone may enter a number of alphanumeric characters to gain access to the full functionality of the smartphone, or a smartphone may have a touchscreen on which a simple pattern can be drawn by a user to unlock the device. A more complex pattern can be used to prevent access by unauthorized users. Larger computers, such as desktop computers, also often require a person to enter a username and password to unlock or gain access to the device.